I'm Sorry
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kanone's feelings of regret after leaving Eyes leave him to break down alone. Songfic, R&R!


Just another songfic... with the best artist in the world! His name's Voltaire and he's freaking awesome. Any of you who haven't heard of him.. good, he's mine! No, but seriously.. go check out his music and buy his CDs! He's worth it all, and he's sweet as hell, too. I know, I'm fangirling (and those of you who know me, know I don't fangirl over much). He's just that awesome. Oh, right.. anyway, onto the fic. Enjoy_  
_

* * *

_Life has a way of making you humble_

_Day after day it's bringing you to your knees_

_All's okay, then everything crumbles_

_And all that you perceive is blowing away_

Golden eyes closed tightly in regret as a strong breeze blew past. It had never meant so much to him as it did right now. Those two words never seemed to have such an impact before as they did when he was the ones wanting to say them.

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

_I'm sorry _

He asked himself over and over again what he had done, but the same answer remained; resonating through his head. That answer was plain and simple: he had left. He tried to convince himself over and over that he hadn't turned and walked away, that he would be heading home any moment. He knew, though, in his heart of hearts, that his home was gone forever.

_All's black and white when you're just a baby_

_you get some hair on your chin, you think you know everything_

_years go by then everything's 'maybe'_

_and all that you believe drowns in a sea of gray_

As he traveled down a now-deserted path that led to god knows where, he made a list in his head. A list of all his regrets, of all the things he needed to apologize for. They soon became countless and filled his skull with pain and sorrow. He shook his head, trying to regain his sanity, but it had been washed away in a sea of regret.

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

It was almost unbearable how he felt, like he was suffocating; drowning.

_I'm sorry, I'm selfish_

_"I'm sorry." _He finally thought, gripping his chest as he stopped walking suddenly. His breaths were coming shorter and harsher now.

_I'm sorry, I behave this way_

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one but the passing winds. He wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. It felt like his chest was being ripped open and crushed at the same time.

_I'm sorry, couldn't help it_

"Eyes...I'm sorry." He muttered a little louder, begging silently for someone to hear him; someone to forgive him.

_I'm sorry, that you lost your faith in me_

_We lost our faith in me_

"I didn't mean to." He said aloud now, casting his gaze up to the skies. He wouldn't pray for a god that he didn't believe in to save him. But he would pray for his angel to come back to him.

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything _

"I'm sorry." The chant was becoming like second nature to him by now. He sunk to his knees, unable to fight any longer.

_I'm sorry, I'm selfish _

"Please...Eyes..." His eyes shut once again as a cool liquid washed down his cheeks.

_I'm sorry, I behave this way _

"I won't do it again." He came up with a million excuses in his head as to why he had. None of them seemed worth it now, though. None of them seemed worth losing Eyes.

_I'm sorry, couldn't help it _

He could feel his life slipping away from him, and couldn't find the strength to fight away his doom. Perhaps it was what he got for abandoning the one person that would never hurt him.

_I'm sorry that you lost your faith _

"I never meant to hurt you." He gasped out, "I'm sorry I betrayed you." Tears were inevitable at this point. Kanone had never felt regret in his life before and it seemed all the wrongs he had done were coming back on him tenfold right about now.

_I'm sorry that it rains_

As if on cue, the heavens began crying with him. Tears dripped from the sky, joining his own in soaking the ground around him.

_I'm sorry I ever came _

"I'm sorry!" One last, loud burst from his throat and his heart broke fully in two. He had heard heartbreak felt like you were dying, but he'd never known how bad it hurt until now.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

"Sorry..." He whispered once more and stared at the ground, sinking into his destroyed mental state. His entire life with Eyes flashed before him and with it all of his joy. As the last vision of the stoic silver-haired boy left his mind, the brunette's vision blurred. He placed a hand over his broken heart and collapsed onto the cold ground. The rain washed over him, as if trying to burry his sins with its purity. It all slipped away, though, as if not even god would accept his apologies now.

* * *

There it is, and you know we all need some angst. XD. Hope you liked it, review! 


End file.
